Snipers of the Snow
by Lukias Bondevik
Summary: Finland is at war with Russia and the rest of the Nordics are worried about him. They sneak off into the Finnish wilderness intent on finding Finland. Soon after finding him, they find themselves fighting in the war alongside Tino. Will they survive to see another day? Rated M because of the soon to be explicit descriptions and language in later chapters.


Lukias here. Danmark forced me to publish another story. Hope you like it.

Tino-Finland

Berwald-Sweden

Emil-Iceland

Lukas-Norway

Matthias-Denmark

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. I'm one of the characters.

* * *

Four pairs of eyes peered through the foliage. The owners of the eyes took a while to comprehend what was before their eyes. The bloodstained snow glittered in the early morning light. The bodies fallen soldiers littered the battlefield, their bodies all having the same small hole right above their hearts. The slowly falling snow, covered the bodies of the soldiers, hiding the dead from prying eyes. The human personifications of Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland had the same thought sweep through their mind. 'Snipers.' They knew that the Finnish snipers have recently been here, for the blood on the corpses have yet to freeze. The eyes slowly disappeared one by one, a soft rustling the only clue that the human nations were moving to another location, presumably to find the place where their fellow nordic, Finland was currently located. A small bird peered at them, then flew off to report to its master.

*Imalinebreak*Imalinebreak*Imalinebreak*Imalinebreak*Imalinebreak*Imalinebreak*Imalinebreak*Imalinebreak*Imalinebreak*Imalinebreak*

At about the same time, Finland could be found huddled around a campfire with his fellow snipers. A small tweet alerted them to the small bird in the tree. A small Black-Throated Thrush landed on Finland's shoulder and began to tweet a message. The other snipers shrugged off the strange behavior, stating that it either happened often or just were too tired to care. Finland's eyes widened. It seemed that the little bird told him that his fellow nordics were on his soil. He stood up in one fluid motion, startling his comrades around the dying fire. He just waved off their questioning and slightly worried looks, stating that there was nothing wrong. The bird flew off his shoulder and began flying in a northwestern direction. Finland walked noiselessly on the freshly fallen snow leaving footprints behind. After a trek of about thirty minutes, the Thrush finally stopped. Finland peeked out over a row of bushes and saw Denmark being strangled by Norway with Sweden and Iceland standing away from the the two fighting nations. Finland found himself smiling from the familiarity his 'family' fighting.

A small cough alerted the four nations. They turned around, their weapons held tightly in their grasps-or in Norway and Icelands case, magic. Their grips and muscles relaxed at seeing their fellow nordic behind them. Not needing to worry about imposters because they spent so musch time around each other to practically read each other's minds. Taking in the sight of Finland safe and sound albeit in his pristine white cloak made especially for sniping in the snow. He smiled, walking overto his family albeit dysfunctional. They all hugged including Norway. "Hey Fin!It's good to see that you're still alive. We haven't been receiving letters for a while now!" Matthias looked a little put out at the end. "Of course we wouldn't have been receiving letters anko uzai. Can you see Tino just leaving his post to send us a letter?" Lukas said, a bit ticked off but nevertheless glad that Finland was just fine. Berwald swept his wife up into a hug and Emil patted Tino's arm in welcome. " I missed you guys you now?" Tino murmured, snuggling into the warmth of Berwald. Everybody smiled. Distangling himself from Berwald's hug, walked over to where the forgotten Thrush was, Tino gestured for the others to follow. Fully trusting Finland to not get the lost unlike a certain spiky-headed nordic... Everyone followed Finland into the thick foliage and one by one disappeared from sight.

* * *

So, how is it? Please tell me if I have incorrect grammar in my story. Remember to review...


End file.
